hadas y pecados
by akemi.uraoka
Summary: En esta historia Fiore solicita ayuda a Liones para poder lidiar con el imperio Álvarez por lo que los siete pecados capitales luego de la muerte y resurrección de meliodas(final de la segunda temporada) son enviados por bartra alli
1. ¿Quiénes son?

**_-Nota :Para poder conectar bien los tiempos de las series los miembros de Fairy Tail en lugar de pasar 7 años atrapados en la isla sólo pasaron un año._**

 ** _-Nota 2 :En esta historia Fiore y Liones tiene un acuerdo en el que Liones puede expandirse económicamente por el reino de Fiore a cambio de ayudar a este en caso de alguna emergencia o necesidad_**.

...

 _Introduccion_

Hace 14 años el el rey Thoma E Fiore realizó un trato con el rey Bartra Liones y su respectivo reino en un continente vecino debido a que estaba pasando por una mala situación, Liones envió un grupo de caballeros a Fiore con el propósito de ayudar.

En la actualidad el reino de Fiore está pasando por una crisis en donde se enfrentan a el imperio de Álvarez guiado por el mago oscuro Zeref. Los gremios de magos se enfrentan a los 12 spriggan pero su fuerza no es suficiente, por lo que una vez más Fiore requiere una vez más la ayuda de los más fuertes guerreros del reino de Liones _"Los Siete Pecados Capitales"._

...

En el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Pov lucy

Lucy se encontraba en su departamento murmurandose a si misma

-Todos los miembros del gremio se están preparando tanto metalmente como físicamente para la llegada del imperio Álvarez a la ciudad, tal vez debería de hacer lo mi-

Iba diciendo cuando la interrumpe un par de manos apoyándose en sus hombros

-Hola Lucy! Que haces?- Dijo un chico de pelo rosa que vestía una bufanda blanca hecha de escamas, mientras junto a el se encontraba un gato de color azul con un par de alas volando(o más bien levitando)

-kyaaaa-grito Lucy notoriamente sobresaltada por la repentina presencia de sus compañeros en su casa.

-Natsu-dijo con tono de enfado-No te metas en mi casa así como así, primero debes pedir permiso-

-Esta bien, esta bien lo siento-Dijo natsu de manera un tanto burlesca el cual fue seguido por el gato-Aye! -

Sin mucho convencimiento Lucy se digna a preguntar-¿Y bien que es lo que quieren esta vez?-

Natsu se sienta en el piso junto a happy apoyando su codo en una de sus rodillas y reposando su cabeza en su mano-El maestro mandó a llamar a todo el gremio, dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos-

-Que nos querrá decir? - piensa la chica.

Luego de eso sin más, el trío hace su camino hacia el gremio.

...

Ya en el gremio, como era de esperarse estaban todos los miembros del gremio esperando impacientemente a la llegada del trío para que el maestro logrará empezar su anuncio. - Siento llegar tarde-dice happy sin más preámbulos. - A Lucy le tomo mucho tiempo arreglarse para salir-Menciona el dragon slayer. - Ahora es mi culpa?! - Dice Lucy casi gritando debido a la acusación.

Todos miraban al trío curiosamente cundo fueron interrumpidos- Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí podemos comenzar-dice Makarov con mucha simpleza.

-Debido a la gran amenaza del imperio de Álvarez el rey Thoma decidió pedir ayuda a el reino aliado de Fiore, Liones, haciendo uso de él tratado que se tiene con este reino. -

-Eso significa que vendrán refuerzos maestro? - Pregunta con curiosidad la peliblanca conocida como Mirajane.

-Exactamente, los llame para informarles principalmente quienes son estos "Refuerzos" los cuales llegarán aproximadamente mañana al medio día.-Dice Makarov dejando curiosas a las hadas.

-Mañana llegará un grupo de siete personas en un barco de el reino de Liones-Dijo el maestro. - Sólo siete personas? - Pregunta Laxus sorprendido por el pequeño grupo que vendría.

-Así es, pero no duden de sus capacidades. -

-Deben ser muy hombres! - dice Elfman sin darle real importancia al asunto.

-Si solo son siete, deben ser muy fuertes no? - dice levi en voz alta lo cual deja pensando al resto del gremio.

-Claro que lo son. Estas personas son los siete pecados capitales. -

-QUEEEEEE?!! -Se dispusieron a gritar los miembros más antiguos del gremio junto a levi, quien los conocía debido a lo mucho que leía.

-Los siete pecados capitales? - Se dispuso a preguntar Erza.

-Los siete pecados capitales son una orden de criminales que fueron convertidos en caballeros sagrados del reino de Liones con el fin de redimir sus pecados, se hicieron muy conocidos y temidos debido a su increíble fuerza y crueldad. Había escuchado también que hace diez años intentaron derrocar el reino pero fueron emboscados por una gran cantidad de caballeros sagrados y que desde entonces no se supo más de ellos. - dice levi tomándose la barbilla mientras analiza la situación.

-Perfecta descripción levi, al parecer los siete pecados recorrieron el reino evitando ser encontrados por los caballeros sagrados, cada uno por su propio medio. Pero según supe hace cerca de un año el gran caballeros sagrado del reino intentó iniciar una guerra y liberar al clan de los demonios de el ataud de la eterna oscuridad, pero la tercera princesa del reino escapó y se dedico a buscar y reunir a los siete pecados capitales con el fin de detener el golpe de estado, teniendo un rotundo éxito. Desde entonces los siete pecados capitales se convirtieron en los salvadores del reino y en la actualidad están haciendo misiones bajo órdenes de este al igual que hace 10 años. -

-Eso quiere decir que ayudarnos a nosotros sería la actual misión de los pecados capitales-Concluyo levi luego de la explicación del maestro.

-Así es, vamos a formar un grupo para que mañana se queden haciendo guardia en el puerto a la espera del barco de Liones, y para que reciban a los pecados.-Advirtio el maestro. -

-Maestro, hay algo más que conozcamos de los siete pecados capitales? - preguntó grey bastante curioso por la situación actual.

-El resto de la información que tengo es que cada uno de los miembros tiene el tatuaje de una bestia grabada en sus cuerpos, la cual representa su pecado. También conocemos los nombres de los miembros-responde el maestro a la curiosidad de grey. -

Al darse cuenta que el maestro no terminó de dar la información Lucy termina por preguntar-Y sus nombres son...?

-La serpiente de la envidia Diane, El jabalí de la gula Merlin, el zorro de la codicia Ban, el oso grizzly de la pereza King, la cabra de la lujuria Gowther, el león del orgullo Escanor y finalmente el dragon de la ira Meliodas quien también es el líder del grupo-

Luego de la explicación de Makarov, todos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos analizando la repentina revelacionrevelación que se les acababa de dar. El silencio fue roto por nada más ni nada menos que natsu.

-Ya quiero conocerlos y ver que tan fuertes son-dijo animadamente chocando sus puños.

-Antes de que se vayan decidamos quienes van a ir a recibirlos al Puerto-Habló Makarov para ayudar a natsu a romper el hielo. Debía de elegir a un grupo que actuara de manera prudente frente a los visitantes. - Mirajane, Laxus, Erza y Grey. Ustedes irán a recibirlos, y antes de que hables natsu, lo hago para que no te les lances encima pidiéndoles pelea, no sabemos por cuanto nos pueden llegar a superar.-

Natsu que ya se había preparado para hablar se quedó mudo ante lo que dijo el maestro, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón así que simplemente asintió con un visible puchero.

Habiendo dicho esto Makarov dio por terminada la explicación y todos los miembros se fueron yendo a sus respectivos hogares.

 ** _Buenooo que les pareció?_**

 ** _Es mi segundo fanfic y yo no soy de escribir sino que soy más bien de el estilo científico pero me gusta hacerlo porque así no me guardo solo para mi las estupideces que se me ocurren._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi para en algún momento subir una segunda parte.Cualquier error de ortografía me avisan. Sin nada más que decir adiós._**


	2. El encuentro

**_Nota: Lo que necesitan saber esta en el capítulo 1_**

Al día siguiente de la charla de Makarov un barco se encontraba navegando temprano por la mañana haciéndose camino hacia el puerto de magnolia. Al interior de este se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en una mesa un chico de cabello rubio y ojos color Esmeralda que a pesar de su joven apariencia se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de alcohol o más bien cerveza de Bernia cuando un hombre sale tambaleándose de una puerta.

-hey capi~-dijo el hombre alto de cabello blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-oh, buenos días Ban, que sorpresa verte despierto tan temprano - dijo alegremente meliodas tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

-bueno tengo que hacer el desayuno antes de que nos mates con tu comidaaa ~-dijo ban burlándose.

-porque tanto ruido tan temprano? - dijo king al ver al capitán y a han despiertos.

-veo que tu también despertaste king - habla el rubio al ver a king salir flotando de su habitación.

-Sate sate sate, mientras ban termina el desayuno porque no vas y despierta a los otros? - le continúa diciendo meliodas a él rey de las hadas.

-como digas capitán - dice perezoso mientras de adentra a una de las habitaciones para despertar al resto de los pecados.

Al cabo de unos minutos comienza a llegar el resto.

-capitán, falta mucho para llegar a Fiore?-pregunta la gigante en su tamaño humano.

-no creo, deben ser solo una o dos horas más, por eso envié a king a despertarlo-confirma el capitán.

-cuál es nuestra misión dancho-dono? - pregunta merlin con su usual gula de conocimiento.

-no lo se nishishi, el viejo bartra no lo menciono-concluye el dragon de la ira.

-por lo que logre entender de los pensamientos del rey vamos a ayudar al reino a pelear contra un imperio conocido como Álvarez-dijo gowther de manera calmada.

-Q-Q-Q-QUEEEE???-dijo asustado escanor quien utilizaba las gafas que le había dado merlín para suprimir su poder.

-oh, eso suena interesante~-dice ban con ansias de llegar pronto.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas en donde los pecados platicaron de cosas sin sentido ni importancia,hasta que se empezó a ver a la lejanía el puerto de la ciudad de magnolia en donde debían de encontrarse con el gremio de Fairy Tail. El barco navego hasta llegar al puerto en donde van saltaría del barco para amarrarlo a la orilla, acto seguido los pecados tomaron sus cosas y se dignaron a bajar del barco.

-Yeeeeei, por fin llegamos a tierra, no king? - dijo Diane de una manera muy animada.

-S-si - dijo king sonrojado debido a que la gigante se había lanzado a abrazarlo.

En ese momento se acercaron cuatro personas al grupo, dos chicos y dos chicas. Una tenía el pelo rojo y la otro lo tenía blanco mientras un chico era de cabello oscuro y de estatura promedio a diferencia de él otro que era alto y con cabellera rubia que destacaba por una cicatriz con forma de rayo que pasaba por uno se sus ojos.

-Q-Que pasa con esta abrumadora presencia-pensó grey luego de estar lo suficientemente cerca de los pecados como para sentir su poder.

-Supongo que ustedes son los siete pecados capitales-dijo amablemente mirajane quien para sorpresa de meliodas se parecía mucho a Elizabeth

-Así es, y por esas marcas yo supongo que son Fairy tail- dijo merlín sin esperar una respuesta-Porque no nos presenta dancho-dono? -

-Claro, porque no-respondió meliodas quién seguía analizando a la chica y a su parecido con Elizabeth-yo soy meliodas el dragon de la ira y capitán de los siete pecados capitales, ella es merlín el pecado de la gula, el es gowther el pecado de la lujuria, el es king el pecado de la pereza, el es ban el pecado de la codicia, el es escanor el pecado del orgullo, ella es diane el pecado de la envidia.

En respuesta mirajane comenzó a presentarse-yo soy Mirajane, el es laxus, el es Grey y ella es Erza, un gusto.-

-Igualmente-respondió el capitán.

El grupo de bienvenida y los siete pecados se dirigieron al gremio de manera silenciosa. Ya llegado a este los 11 entran al edificio y comienzan a ser observados por todos los miembros del gremio, para ser más específicos observaban a los pecados. Quienes se dirigían al mesón en el que se encontraba el maestro Makarov.

-Bienvenidos al gremio de Fairy Tail - dijo el maestro sin más rodeos.

El maestro les explicó la situación así como su misión para luego dejarlos libres por el gremio y así conocerse más con sus miembros. Los pecados no estaban muy interesados en conversar por lo que se sentaron en una mesa que estaba vacía, como era de esperarse se les acercaron natsu y happy con curiosidad.

-Ustedes se ven bastante fuertes-Dijo el dragon slayer sin más rodeos. - Ya me estoy encendiendo-Pensó este mismo.

-Aye sir-Dijo Happy(tan innecesario como siempre)

-Bueno si hablamos de fuerza tu buscas al capi~-Hablo ban sin pensarlo mucho.

-Si mal no recuerdo el capitán era Meliodas ¿no? - Dijo levi en una mesa cercana con curiosidad.

-Efectivamente Meliodas aquí es el capitan-Confirmo Merlin a las hadas.

Ahora que los miembros del gremio se paraban a pensarlo se dieron cuenta que el capitán de los siete pecados capitales tenía la apariencia de un niño de 12 años de edad.

\- ¿Como es eso posible si eres más joven que nosotros? - Hablo Lucy en voz alta llamando la atención de los pecados.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio se escucharon risas provenientes de la mesa de los siete donde Ban, King y Diane lloraban de risa debido al comentario de la Heartfilia.

-¿Dije algo gracioso? - Se preguntó Lucy.

Meliodas ignoraba la situación a su alrededor mientras platicaba y bebía junto a escanor alegremente.

-Jajaja El capi más joven que ustedes jajaja-Decía ban ahogándose en su propia risa.

-El capitán tiene más años que todos aquí juntos-Dijo King calmando su risa.

Las hadas estaban en shock ante tal declaración.¿ Aquel chico que aparentaba la edad de Wendy tenía más años que todos juntos? ¿Como era eso posible?

-Es imposible... ¿Como un humano puede vivir tanto tiempo? - Mencionó levi aún perpleja y tratando de procesar la información.

-En efecto, un humano no puede vivir tanto tiempo, pero¿Quién mencionó que eramos humanos?-Declaro Merlin con el fin de que todos escucharan para así ver la reacción de las hadas.

-Es cierto, el único que se puede considerar humano aquí es escanor-Hablo Diane

Las caras que se podían apreciar eran todo un poema, algunos mostraban asombro, otros espanto y algunos incluso curiosidad.

El capitán que había estado escuchando de pasada lo que sucedía comenzó a hablar. -Escanor es un humano, Ban es un no muerto, Merlin no tengo idea de que raza se podría considerar, Gowther es un muñeco, Diane es una gigante, King es un hada y yo soy un Demonio. - Mencionó Meliodas con toda la simpleza posible.

En ese momento las miradas se centraron el Diane, King y Meliodas.

-¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEE!!?? -

 ** _Qué tal? Aquí esta la siguiente parte del fic, no tengo muchas ideas aún de el como seguirlo así que puede que me demore un tiempo pero ojalá les guste y esperen a la siguiente parte. Y al igual que antes cualquier tipo de error que noten háganmelo saber._**


	3. explicacion

Hola lamento mucho la tardanza y dejenme decirles que lamentablemente esto no es un capitulo.

Soy escolar así que a estas épocas del año estaba muy atareada como las pruebas o exámenes finales del curso así que no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada. Salí hace unas dos semanas de clase pero este año me toco la gira de estudio así que estuve ese tiempo fuera.

De aquí a una o dos semanas más voy a retornar las historias en caso de que sigan la otra porque ya termine definitivamente mi época de clases así que espero de que tengas un poco de paciencia para además darle una repasada al manga las peleas los nombres etc y tratar de que el fic no tenga ningún tipo de error aunque yo creo que eso es casi imposible.

Bueno repitiendo lo de antes tengan paciencia que voy a continuar la historia porque la verdad a mi también me gusta mucho.

Todas las opiniones y correcciones son aceptadas

Muchas gracias por leer la historia ;)


End file.
